God's Lightning
Created By: Jay Hailey *'Appearance:' Vista City game *'Full name:' Gerry Logan AKA Samuel Goodman AKA God's Lightning *'Race:' Human meta *'Birthplace:' Crossett, Ak *'Current Residence:' United States Penitentiary, Victorville, Ca *'Parents: Father: ' Obadiah Logan -- Stern firebrand for his version of Ghodd. Mother: Martha Logan -- Spineless whipping bag. *'Birthdate:' January 4, 1986 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6'2" *'Weight:' 220 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Single There was a girl named Julia that left him. *'Description:' A tall sallow man with a engraved look of deep brooding. He seldom if ever smiles and it is stamped on his features. His current fashion sense is shaped by the Federal corrections facility. *'Skin coloring:' Sallow Caucasian. *'Eyes:' Yellow, an affect of his abilities. *'Hair:' White *'Routine Activities:' Currently dealing with the consequences of personal issues he has brought on himself, prison. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Most of the abilities of the "Ranger" class. Iterate day worker otherwise. *'Financial Status:' Broke *'Group Affiliations:' Apparently the Sons of Washington, a Human supremacist group. *'Known Associates:' The Wall. *'Personality:' Religious fanatic. He considers that his powers are granted by God and only he alone can just the rightness or wrongness or anything. Ergo: bat-shit crazy. He is a noted Human supremacist, in spite of being a meta, which hard core HS types hate. His goals have been shattered by the power of the enlightenment. He is contemplating the situation. *'Ambitions and Goals:' In flux. *'Physical/mental Problems:' God is on his side. He is constrained by a set of magical bracelets that prevent the use of his powers. *'Enemies (And Why):' He Has earned a pile by his criminal actions. *'Special Abilities:' Warlock elemental pack, produces lightening blasts, fly, rapid healing factor, extremely tough. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' He is currently in prison, life for kidnapping plus the 10 to 20 for bark robbery and other assorted chargers tossed his way in his recent escape. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' A grim upbringing by a stern Man of Ghodd and his totally submissive wife stamped a deep sense of guilt on Gerry Logan for the very act of breathing, as well as anything else. The matter came to a crisis when the magical abilities in Gerry woke up in the middle of his weekly beating. He killed his Father with lightning. Gerry fled. For weeks he huddled in the woods eking out a living with his decent woodcraft, and the fact he could kill at a distance. Gerry came to the conclusion over too many lonely nights that his Father had been wrong. He was granted the abilities by Ghodd and only he knew wrong from right. Ghodd had punished his father. With this he became God's Lightning, leaving Gerry Logan in the deep wood. However, shooting lightning does not fill your belly. GL assumed the name Samuel Goodman, after the Old Testament prophet and made his way to Little Rock. He bounced from religious homeless shelter to homeless shelter learning how to reestablish his identity. He gravitated to smaller hard line fundamentalists churches and took up preaching. His kind of preaching was welcome. The Trial for Peoplehood snapped something that he had been hiding deep in himself for a long time. Racist roots long ingrained and only now inflamed. Gerry went to the dark side. Since society was so fundamentally broken as to call the Satanic goats people he would have to break society. God's Lightening first came to law enforcement attention when he kidnapped and held an elderly couple in order to use their farm as a base for his criminal activities. He and his associates were captured and sent to the federal pen for life. In 2016 God's Lightening escaped from prison by cutting off his hands in an industrial press and shaking off the control bracelets. He lit up and flew away, killing two and injuring several. In Seattle he fell in with a two bit Human Supremacist organization called The Sons of Washington. He banged around their various meeting halls, and being an escaped Felon he was short on cash. He hooked up with a super strong meta called "The Wall" to rob the First Federal Bank of Seattle. He and the Wall made a quick escape heading south east, staying in cheap motels, visiting the Sons of Washington Chapters, and trying to pawn their loot. They were tracked to a cabin in Oregon and captured by the DSH. God's Lightening was severely injured being hit by a van, and forced to suffer those injuries when Suzy got the control bracelets back on him. In the hospital he can face to face with divine healing. And the fact that he might be doing it wrong. Back in prison he is a humbled man willing to deal with the Enlightenment. Part of that is taking the consequence of his deeds. He has become a model if melancholy prisoner. Category:Characters Category:Crime Category:DSH Category:Meta